Training
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Allison began to train Lydia as soon as she found out about her powers.


**Training**

Allydia

As soon as Allison realized what Lydia was she began to train her. All of the supernaturals she had met before had increased strength, could heal and became strong fighters... but Lydia? Lydia was a Banshee which meant her powers didn't increase her physically. Allison constantly worried that one day the strawberry blonde's powers would get her killed. She promised herself from that day she would teach Lydia all the moves she had learnt.. all the moves that could save her life. She refused to watch another person she loved die. The day she had finished teaching Lydia all she could was the best day of her life..

"Allison, can you please tell me why you keep bringing me down here?" Lydia begged as sweat dripped from her forehead onto the cold ground. All of her muscles ached and her body had transformed from smooth and thin to hard and muscular.

"I told you before Lyd's. I'm not going to let you get in trouble with your powers and leave you defenceless. Now get those arms up." Allison replied holding her own hands up. At first Allison had been teaching her little tricks to get out of sticky situations but now they had moved onto practice fighting one another. Sometimes both the girls went to far and could leave bruised. They always apologised to each other though. Although they had been doing this for a while Allison was always able to get the upper hand but this was the day it all changed.

Allison moved towards Lydia thrusting out a fist ready to hit the strawberry blonde's side. Lydia's body curled and she dodged the hit before landing one of her own against Allison's stomach. The Hunter dropped to one knee before getting straight back up again. Once again she moved to throw a punch at Lydia but she was too slow. Lydia's arm brushed her's aside easily and her other arm wrapped around Allison pushing her to the ground. Lydia straddled Allison pinning both of her arms down with one hand. Both the girls breathing was heavy and Allison continued to struggle before realizing she was trapped.

"I beat you?" Lydia asked, both a little shocked and amused. Allison let out a giggle..

"Yeah you did." The Hunter looked at her Banshee in awe. She had come so far in such a small amount of time. She was proud of the beauty. Their eyes burrowed into one another's as their breathing slowed. Lydia's hands were still wrapped around Allison's wrists and their faces were inches away from each others. Before Lydia knew what she was doing her lips were pressing forcefully against Allison's. Their mouths moulded against one another's as their tongues swirled. As soon as Lydia felt a wetness seep through her panties she pulled back letting go of the Hunter's wrists.

"Shit. Allison I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Allison pulled her back their mouths connecting once again. Their bodies moved against each others and their breathing hitched. Allison reached down stroking Lydia's bare stomach. Her hand was so close to Lydia's wetness that a small moan escaped the Banshee's mouth.

"Can I?" Allison almost pleaded. Lydia nodded as their foreheads touched.

Allison ran her fingers over Lydia's clit and she could feel a shiver run through the Banshee. She smiled up at her as she teased, flicked and stroked her clit. Lydia's chest rose and fell fast and she was letting out small moans. Allison entered Lydia with two fingers while she rubbed the strawberry blonde's clit with her thumb. As she picked up the pace so did Lydia's breathing. Her moans were louder now and she was going to cum soon.

"Allison.. oh my god, Allison." She almost screamed as she came and almost blacked out. When the Banshee had finished Allison stroked hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Lydia, I love you so much." Allison said fear smothering her face.

"I love you too, Allison." Lydia replied.

This was and always would be the best day of Allison's life.

Now, as she watched the Oni she had just killed, she was reminded of that day. The day that everything became right.. the day she finally told Lydia how she felt. A smile spread across her face from the pride she felt having defeated an Oni. The smile was short lived. All of the werewolves and humans dropped to the ground at the sound of an earth shattering scream that would leave their ears buzzing for hours. When Allison looked back up she saw her love fighting an Oni only a few feet away from her. The Oni's weapon was on the floor presumably from where Lydia had forced it out of his hand. The strawberry blonde punched, kicked and attacked the Oni in a fit of rage. She was winning. Allison yelled over to Isaac.

"Throw me the arrow!" Isaac chucked the arrow towards Allison who caught it immediately. Lydia had managed to push the Oni to it's knees and was now trapping its hands behind it's back. Allison moved without thought, thrusting the silver arrow throw the Oni's chest. Just as the other Oni had died this one did too. The Banshee and the Hunter had taken down two Oni in one night. Lydia had saved Allison from potential death. The other's disappeared.

Everything else was blurry and it felt like the only people in the world were Lydia and Allison. Lydia pulled her girlfriend into a bone crushing hug before moving back ready to let rip.

"Allison I told you not to come here! You were going to die tonight! You know that right? You were going to fucking die!" Lydia yelled a lot quieter than her previous scream.

"What was I supposed to do Lydia? I'd die a thousand times for you. I love you, you idiot." Allison replied before firmly planting her lips on the strawberry blonde's. Allison's hand wrapped into Lydia's hair and Lydia's hand found Allison's hips. The both pulled away, only their foreheads touched.

"I'm pretty glad you taught me how to fight my powerful Hunter." Lydia replied letting out a small giggle that was met with a laugh from Allison.

"Thank you for saving my life my powerful Banshee." Allison replied.

"Anything for you, my love."

Their lips met once again as the two girls ignored everything else around them. In between kisses Lydia replied to Allison causing both girls to giggle.

"I love you too, you idiot."

Their hands grasped each other's and once again they were safe and together.


End file.
